Menstruasi
by ghena angga
Summary: Saat Jihoonie mendapatkan menstruasi-nya yang pertama, dan Soonyoung sebagai sahabat pria-nya kebingungan dengan hal ini./Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon a.k.a Jihoonie (Girls!). Seventeen.


Menstruasi, by : ghena angga

Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon a.k.a Jihoonie

(Girls!)

Other Cast : Other member SVT

.

.

.

**Kisah Jihoon :

Usianya sudah menginjak di angka 15tahun, namun ia masih saja belum merasakan fase dimana semua gadis remaja seusia dirinya sudah merasakan yang namanya fase matang didalam diri mereka.

Bahkan, Seungkwanie adik kelas dan junior-nya di klub vokal sudah lebih dahulu merasakan fase tersebut. Sungguh, ia merasakan iri sekali dengan gadis bertubuh gempal dan pipi sebulat bakpao (cemilan kesukaan gadis remaja tersebut), saat ia melihat Seungkwanie membawa selembar pembalut dengan bungkus yang cantik dan dengan manisnya, pembalut tersebut jatuh tepat dikaki mungil milik Jihoonie yang baru saja memasuki ruang klub vokal.

Jihoonie kelas 9 sedangkan Seungkwanie baru kelas 7, namun diusianya yang ke-12tahun gadis remaja itu sudah lebih dahulu merasakan yang namanya "menstruasi", sedangkan Jihoonie bahkan dia sudah berusia 15tahun ditahun ini tetap saja dia masih belum bisa merasakan kedatangan tamu bulanan tersebut.

Kalo kata Woonie, ini semua terjadi karena kutukan dari hubungan persahabatan antara dirinya dengan Soonyoung, sahabat pria-nya.

Woonie tidak pernah percaya bahwa persahabatan lawan jenis itu benar-benar murni pertemanan tanpa ada unsur saling suka satu sama lain. Tetapi, Jihoonie selalu mengelak hal itu. Baginya, dia dan juga Soonyoung itu benar-benar hanya sahabat dekat yang ditakdirkan bersama dari usia mereka masih kanak-kanak hingga mereka beranjak usia remaja seperti saat ini.

Jihoonie juga tahu kalo Soonyoung tidak pernah memikirkan soal urusan percintaan, dia terlalu sibuk dengan passion-nya terhadap dance dan pelajaran sekolah.

Soonyoung tidak pernah bercerita padanya, tentang gadis-gadis cantik yang ada disekitar mereka berdua baik di rumah ataupun sekolah (Soonyoung dan Jihoonie itu tetanggaan, kalo kalian mau tahu). Soonyoung tidak seperti Mingyu yang selalu berkomentar "gadis itu sangat cantik sekali", "gadis yang itu juga manis sekali" atau mengeluarkan kalimat rayuan saat mata playboy-nya melihat gadis cantik lewat didepannya; bila aku matahari, maka kamu adalah bulan yang menemaniku mengganti hari, tanggal bahkan tahun.

Jihoonie selalu menangis tiap kali ia mengetahui teman-teman gadis remaja-nya kedatangan tamu bulanan-nya, ia selalu menghindar dari mereka karena Jihoonie tidak ingin mendapatkan pertanyaan "masih belum datang ya?" dari mereka semua.

Jihoonie selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mendengar doa-nya yang satu ini, semua kebaikan ia lakukan sebagai "salah satu usaha" supaya diusianya yang ke-15tahun ini ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dialami teman-teman gadis remaja-nya; menstruasi.

.

.

.

**Kisah Soonyoung :

Wonwoonie selalu memarahi Soonyoung dan menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab utama, kenapa Jihoonie tidak pernah bisa beranjak menjadi gadis remaja melainkan terus menjadi anak perempuan yang kekanakan?, Soonyoung tentu saja bingung dengan pemikiran aneh gadis Jeon itu.

Bagi dirinya, Jihoonie-nya sudah beranjak menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat manis sekali (bahkan melebihi dimana usianya masih 6tahun). Rambut Jihoonie yang mulai memanjang, dengan poni yang suka menutupi sebahagian mata bulat milik Jihoonie membuat Soonyoung suka merasa gemas sendiri.

Soonyoung tidak pernah merasa Jihoonie-nya kekanakan, bahkan saat dimana Jihoonie-nya nampak serius belajar dan berlatih vokal, disaat itulah Soonyoung melihat Jihoonie bukan sebagai gadis kecil nan mungil yang harus selalu ia pegangi tangannya ketika hendak menyeberangi jalan raya.

Soonyoung rasa gadis Jeon itu harus dipertemukan dengan teman bocahnya, Kim "kardus" Mingyu (Mingoo, Jihoonie-nya selalu memanggil teman bocahnya yang satu itu) supaya Wonwoonie tidak membuat Jihoonie menjauhi dirinya hanya karena kata-kata ajaib dari gadis tersebut.

Soonyoung selalu berpikir, bahwa dia dan Jihoonie adalah sahabat sejati yang tidak perlu direpotkan dengan urusan percintaan ala remaja, pertemanan mereka berdua berjalan berdasarkan rasa kasih sayang satu sama lain yang tercipta dari semenjak mereka masih kanak-kanak.

.

.

.

Tidak ada sebuah keberhasilan yang mengkhianati perjuangan didalamnya. Dan oleh sebab itu, sepertinya kali ini Tuhan sudah memberikan izin-Nya pada Jihoonie untuk merasakan apa yang menjadi impiannya selama ini.

Jihoonie mendapatkan menstruasi nya, untuk pertama kali didalam hidupnya.

Mari kita mengucapkan kalimat syukur atas hal ini, namun sebelumnya mari kita lanjutkan kembali kisah ini.

.

.

.

**Kisah Jihoon :

Rasanya sudah semingguan ini, perut Jihoonie terasa seperti diremat-remat. Ingin rasanya ia menangis meraung-raung tiap kali rasa sakit di perutnya datang.

Bahkan di wajah mulusnya, mulai tampak 1 atau 2 bintik merah imut yang menghiasi wajah baby-nya.

Jihoonie nampak bingung dengan perubahan fisiknya, dadanya mulai terasa nampak penuh, badannya seolah makin tumbuh membesar dan yang pastinya, makin bikin ia bingung adalah mudahnya ia berubah secara emosional. Mood-nya jadi sering menganggu dirinya -dan mungkin juga dilingkungan sekitarnya.

Hingga suatu hari, saat menjelang bubarnya pelajaran sekolah terakhir; pulang. Jihoonie mendengar Woonie berteriak dan segera mengajak Jihoonie berjalan cepat, keluar dari kelasnya menuju kamar mandi khusus murid perempuan.

Disaat itulah, Jihoonie berada diantara posisi dimana ia ingin menangis terharu dan juga, malu. Bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh ini, tidak mengenali tanda-tanda pra-menstruasi?!.

Jihoonie bingung dengan semua situasi ini, ditambah Woonie hanya memberikan bantuan ala kadarnya, khas dirinya sekali; perhatian namun tidak ingin repot.

"Hei Jihoonie, apakah kamu benar-benar tidak membawa satu pun pembalut didalam tas sekolahmu, huh?"

Wonwoonie menanyakan hal tersebut sembari mengacak-acak isi tas sekolah milik Jihoonie.

Jihoonie hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lemah, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Wonwoonie.

Gadis Jeon itu kembali berbicara padanya,

"Sayangnya aku juga sedang tidak datang bulan jadi, mianhae Jihoonie.. aku tidak membawa pembalut milikku dan juga, rok pengganti untuk menggantikan rok sekolahmu yang tercetak jelas darah menstruasi kamu yang pertama".

Jihoonie hanya bisa menggigit bibir mungilnya,

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang ini, Wonwoonie?!",

Disaat kebingungan sedang melanda mereka berdua, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketokan begitu kencang dari luar ditimpali suara dari seorang pria yang dikenal baik oleh dua gadis remaja ini.

Duh rasanya Jihoonie ingin menyumpahi suara pria tersebut,

"Kenapa harus dia yang datang?", suara bathiniah-nya yang sedang berbicara.

Sedangkan Wonwoonie malah tersenyum, menggoda dirinya

"Aku rasa, dia bisa membantu dirimu. Pulanglah dengan dia seperti biasanya. Aku akan berbicara dengan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Kamu tunggu disini dulu ya".

Ingin rasanya ia tidak menangis tetapi, rasa sakit di perutnya malah semakin menggoda dirinya dan ia mulai merasakan bagian bawahnya semakin mengeluarkan cairan kental berupa darah menstruasi nya.

Terdengar suara percakapan antara Wonwoonie dengan pria itu dan ada nada khawatir yang terdengar dari suara sang pria.

Langkah kaki kasar mulai terdengar dan Jihoonie malah menangis begitu kencang sekali saat ia melihat, Soonyoung datang menemui dirinya didalam kamar mandi perempuan yang ada disekolah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**Kisah Soonyoung :

Hampir semingguan ini, Jihoonie-nya mengalami perubahan yang tidak dapat Soonyoung mengerti.

Jihoonie-nya memang suka bersikap tsundere namun ini lebih parah dari hal itu, Soonyoung melihat Jihoonie seperti memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda.

Suatu saat dia bisa tersenyum dengan manis dan tertawa bahagia saat berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, namun dalam sekejap ia bisa melihat Jihoonie kelihatan nampak uring-uringan dan mengeluh kesakitan didalam perutnya.

Tiap kali Soonyoung tanyakan, "apa yang sakit? salah makan?"; beribu kali pertanyaan yang disertai nada khawatir milik Soonyoung, tetap saja dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama khas milik Jihoonie, "aku tidak apa-apa".

Hingga hari itu datang, ia mendengar Jihoonie-nya dibawa paksa oleh Wonwoonie menuju kamar mandi perempuan (ia sempat ingin mengumpat pada gadis Jeon itu, kenapa Jihoonie-nya harus dibawa ke kamar mandi bukan dibawa ke US, bukankah Jihoonie sedang sakit perutnya?, Soonyoung tidak mengerti).

Dengan terburu-buru, Soonyoung segera berlari menuju kamar mandi perempuan sembari merapal doa, "semoga hanya ada mereka berdua; gadis Lee dan Jeon". Hingga ia melupakan jadwal menari-nya, karena prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah sahabat mungilnya; Lee Jihoonie.

Sampailah ia di kamar mandi perempuan yang ada disekolahan mereka berdua, dengan keberanian miliknya maka ia mengetok pintu luar kamar mandi dengan sangat kencang sekali sembari memanggil nama "Jihoonie", berharap ia mendapatkan jawaban dari panggilannya.

"Jihoonie.. Lee Jihoonie.. Ini aku, Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. Apa kamu ada didalam sana? Tolong jawab aku!".

Sebelum Soonyoung menghancurkan pintu kamar mandinya, bersyukurlah pada Tuhan, Wonwoonie segera membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Jeon Wonwoonie..", Soonyoung merasa terkejut, karena yang keluar malah gadis aneh dan bukannya sahabat mungilnya.

Wonwoonie berbicara dengan sangat serius, walau Soonyoung masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis Jeon ini.

"Menstruasi", "datang bulan", "hal pertama bagi gadis remaja seusia Jihoonie", namun saat ia mendengar kata "darah yang keluar dari tubuh Jihoonie", dengan langkah kaki yang diseret kasar ia segera menemui sahabat mungilnya.

Soonyoung melihat Jihoonie-nya sudah duduk meringkuk, lemah tak berdaya berada dipojokan kamar mandi.

"Jihoonie..", panggil Soonyoung dengan begitu sangat lembut sekali. Jihoonie menengok ke arah suara tersebut dan tampak sekali wajah pucat nya mulai memerah, ia mengeluarkan airmatanya dan mulai menangis kencang.

"Soonyoung-aaahhh...", Jihoonie memanggil namanya dan Soonyoung yang sempat terdiam; bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya ia memilih untuk membuka jaket varsity miliknya dan mengajak Jihoonie-nya untuk berdiri.

Setelah Jihoonie berada satu posisi dengan dirinya, Soonyoung melilitkan jaket varsity miliknya dipinggang mungil milik Jihoonie dan tak lupa, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya; menghapus airmata Jihoonie.

"Gwenchanae.. Jihoonie-ku sayang, bukan gadis cengeng. Hanya karena hal ini, kamu sampe menangis sekencang itu. Lihat.. ada ingus-nya tuh jatuh dari hidung mungil milik Jihoonie."

Jihoonie memukul pelan dada bidang milik Soonyoung dan Soonyoung hanya pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan atas hal itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk dari suara lainnya,

"Woy kalian berdua kalau mau bermesraan, ingat tempat dan oranglain juga kali..", Wonwoonie mengingatkan sepasang adam dan hawa ini.

Mereka berdua, Soonyoung dan Jihoonie hanya bisa tersenyum malu, merasa canggung satu sama lain.

Wonwoonie yang melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, mulai merasa jengah dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Soonyoung-ah, titip Jihoonie ya.. Oh ya, sebelum lupa nih.. cuma mau mengingatkan, kalau bisa mampir beli celana dalam baru sama pakaian luar buat mengganti punya Jihoon yang sudah kotor."

Gadis Jeon satu ini, dengan santainya ia mengucapkan kata "celana dalam" ke telinganya Soonyoung dan juga Jihoonie yang sedang menunduk malu-malu nan menggemaskan.

Soonyoung hanya bisa ketawa mesum dan membentuk jari tangan nya untuk mengatakan OKE pada Wonwoonie, gadis Jeon itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jihoonie.. ayo kita pulang. Nanti kalau ketemu supermarket, kita mampir kesana dulu untuk membeli celana dalam baru. Ehm mungkin dengan motif strawberry lucu juga kali ya.."

Jihoonie langsung menatap tajam ke arah Soonyoung yang sedang menatap ke arah langit; sepertinya ia sedang asyik sendiri membayangkan celana dalam motif strawberry.

"Kwon "pabbo" Soonyoung... sampai rumah nanti, kamu tinggal pilih.. masih mau hidup 1000tahun lagi atau aku banting dijalanan?"..

Soonyoung langsung tersadar dari lamunan miliknya dan melihat aura yang begitu dahsyat dari perempuan mungil disebelahnya, ia langsung meminta pengampunan.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoonie.. aku hanya sedang bercanda saja, jeongmal.."

Dan akhirnya, kisah mereka berdua harus saya akhiri sampai disini saja. Terserah Jihoonie mau melakukan hukuman apa terhadap Soonyoung, sudah bukan urusan saya sebagai penulis cerita.

Cerita ini saya buat saat saya sedang mengalami hal yang sama dengan Jihoonie; kedatangan tamu bulanan. Dan daripada saya mengeluh kesakitan, saya lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan menulis cerita semacam ini.

Mohon komentarnya supaya saya ada perbaikan dalam penulisan saya untuk cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih.


End file.
